Romantic Things
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Girl Trouble'. After it's mentioned by her cousin Sunny, Gwen wonders exactly why Kevin never says romantic things to her. Can she find out why Kevin has trouble saying what he feels? And maybe even get him to admit something to her?


**So I just say 'Girl Trouble' yesterday and thought there should have definitely been a Gwevin moment at the end. So I wrote one ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.**

An uncomfortable silence filled the small space of the car. Kevin had dropped off Ben at home, so it was just he and Gwen as he drove her home. Gwen stared out the window of the car, silent.

"Okay, what did I do?" Kevin asked. Gwen looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" Kevin asked irritably.

"Oh, I was?" Gwen said, "Sorry, I was just…thinking."

"What about?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Something Sunny said," Gwen mumbled, looking out the window.

"Which was…?" Kevin asked. It had been obvious that Gwen disliked her cousin and they disagreed on almost every level. So what could Sunny have said to bother Gwen?

"You don't really say…romantic things to me," Gwen mumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You want me to spew romantic crap 24/7 like that guy Antonio?" he asked. Gwen sighed.

"No," she said, "It's just…forget it." But Kevin could tell the issue was still on her mind. He pulled the car over under a streetlight. Gwen looked over at him curiously.

"You know I'm not good with that kind of stuff Gwen," he mumbled, leaning back in his seat. Gwen reached over and took his hand in hers.

"I know," she whispered.

"I think it," he continued, "It's just…it's like my mouth doesn't know how to...form the words."

"Why?" Gwen asked. Kevin shrugged.

"I've never really told anyone what I'm really feeling," Kevin said, "I guess I don't know how." Gwen cupped his cheek in her free hand and turned his head so that he was looking right at her.

"You can tell me _anything _Kevin," she said softly, moving over closer to him as she softly stroked his cheek with her thumb, "Just try. Let it out." Kevin swallowed hard. He took Gwen's hand off his cheek only to lace his fingers with her own.

"I feel like...I can't live without you," he said, looking right into her bright green eyes with his dark, onyx black ones, "I feel like...you're the only thing keeping me rooted here, keeping me _sane_. I – I can't imagine where I would be if I hadn't met you. I don't think I would even _be_ here now." His fingers tightened around hers.

"I've never felt like this about _anyone _before," Kevin said, "I love you so much, it's scares me. I look at you…" he cupped her cheek in his hand, "And everything just feels right." Gwen's eyes shone with tears at Kevin's words.

"Oh, Kevin," she breathed. She leaned forward and crushed her lips against his.

"I love you Gwen," he murmured against her lips. She smiled up at him, running her hands through his soft, midnight black hair as she whispered, "I love you too Kevin."

**So there's my little Gwevin story. Also, was I the only one who thought that the relationship between Gwen and her cousin Sunny was a lot like the relationship between Starfire and her sister Blackfire on **_**Teen Titans**_**? There are the good guy goody two shoes (Gwen, Starfire) and the bad guy wild child (Sunny, Blackfire). Starfire did get along with her sister thought…at first…for a while…They even look the same. Both Gwen and Starfire have red hair and green eyes and both Sunny and Blackfire had black hair and dark eyes. I wonder if anyone working on **_**Ben 10: Ultimate Alien **_**is a **_**Teen Titans **_**fan. Greg Cipes (voice of Kevin) was Beast Boy on **_**Teen Titans...**_

**Anyways, enough rambling. Please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_** (Notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, so I just took out the eyes) under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with an "i" ^-^). There's a link to it on my profile page.**

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
